Êtesvous accrédité secret défense ?
by mel-Chikiru
Summary: Vignettes sur Hermione et Severus toujours en rapport avec accrédité secret défense.1 l'écriture en pattes de mouches de Mcgonagall.


J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire hier soir juste après d'avoir bien rigolé sur voldemor qui dansait comme le Génie d'Aladin donc je vous dit pas le gros gros délire. je dédie cette vignette à ma sœur qui à rigolé avec moi du ''screugneugneu'' de severus et de ses lunettes 8D(voir plus bas dans l'histoire).

J'ai essayé de faire de l'humour je sais pas ce que sa vas donné j'ai jamais testé avent, mais en tout cas moi j'ai versé ma larmichette de rire ;D

Il faut bien visualiser les scènes bien pour rigoler 8D

* * *

**L'écriture en pattes de mouches de Mcgonagall**

Dans le bureau de Mcgonagall

« Hermione j'ai besoin que tu portes cette lettre au professeur Rogue, elle est de la plus haute importance ! » « il doit te la rendre immédiatement ! D'accord, et en suite tu reviens avec !»

« oui, je reviens tout de suite »

Hermione sorti du bureau de la directrice des griffons d'or et se mis à courir à travers tout le château en direction des cachots. Elle ne savait pas ce que contenait cette lettre mais Minerva Mcgonagall était quelqu'un qui, en temps normal, savais se contrôler donc pour qu'elle se mette presque à crier il fallait que se soie important. Ou du moins s'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle était à bout de souffle quand elle s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau du professeur rogue. Elle toqua et personne ne répondit, elle toqua une deuxième fois plus fort. A peine avait-elle retiré son poing de la porte que celle-ci s'ouvris.

« Qu'y a-t-il d'aussi urgent pour vous acharner comme ça sur ma porte miss Granger »

« c'..est...c'est pour.. »

Elle lui tendit la lettre

Rogue pris la lettre et entra dans son bureau et referma la porte.

« Heum monsieur, je dois avoir la réponse immédiatement, puis-je entrer » entendit-il depuis derrière la porte.

Il soupira bruyamment

« Allez-y faites comme chez vous »ironisa-t-il

Elle entra et attendit en face du bureau. Le professeur rogue avait ouvert la lettre et l'avait posé sur le bureau et la regardait attentivement. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas s'était la raison pour la quelle il la regardait comme ça.

Severus était entrain de se maudire de sa faiblesse, la vieille lui avais envoyé une lettre urgente certes, mais une lettre manuscrite et tout le monde savait qu'il avait besoin de lunettes pour lire et de loupes pour lire l'écriture de sa collège. Il avait été chez un spécialiste pour des lunettes qui s'adaptaient, il les avait trouvées moches. Normal me direz vous quand les lunettes sont rondes avec un pourtour noir épais et qu'elles vous font avoir des yeux de chien battu…

j'en reviens au problème, miss Granger était devant lui et attendait une réponse immédiate à la ne pouvais pas lire ça sans ses lunettes. Donc miss Granger allait le voir avec ses lunettes et sa réputation serrait détruite, il ne serrait plus craint mais le clown de l'école. Mais la lettre…

« Miss Granger êtes-vous accrédité secret défense ? »

« pardon ? »

« Vous avez très bien entendu êtes-vous accrédité secret défense ? »

« heu…non… »

« Et vous là, oui vous derrière cet écran,… non ? » « ba tempis »

« bziup » (bruit d'extinction)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

« Couik » (rallumage)

« bon d'accord je vais les mettre…. »

Il ouvrit un tiroir qui était protégé par deux sort, il sorti lentement la paire de lunettes et la porta à son visage….. … …

« pfff »

Il releva rapidement la tête et lança à Hermione le regard le plus noir qu'il ait pu faire, un regard qui aurait fait faire les castagnettes aux genoux de Voldemor.

De sa voix suave qui prédisait la tempête il dit « miss Granger aurais-je entendu un rire vous échapper »

La miss Granger en question ne pouvais pas répondre, elle était toute rouge de tellement qu'elle se retenait de rire. Si elle ouvrait la bouche ou ne serrais-ce qu'enlever la main de sa bouche elle partait dans un fous rire interminable.

Voyez vous-même en face d'elle se trouvait l'être le plus distant, froid, cynique, cassant et j'en passe de Poudlard, le tableau était comique tout dans sa posture vous indiquait d'avoir peur mais quand on le regardait dans les yeux il avait les mêmes yeux globuleux que le chat dans Shrek (le chat potté) et ses sourcils faisaient presque un V et la bouche toute resserrée. Et la une idée lui traversa le cerveau, il ne manquait plus qu'il dise ''Screugneugneu''. S'en étais trop elle explosa de rire.

« ah hahaha haha screugneugneu pffff hahaha »

« miss Granger arrêter cela tout de suite ! » Ò.Ó

Elle se calma deux seconde « dites voir ''screugneugneu'' »et elle reparti dans un fou rire.

Severus soupira bruyamment il savait ce qu'il allait ce passer, mais bon il fallait s'occuper de la lettre.

_Severus _

_Miss Granger était un peux déprimée ses derniers jours merci de l'avoir fait rire,_

_En passent pense à renouveler le stock de potions de Popy _

_Minerva_

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, inscrit rapidement une réponse et la tendit à Hermione. Et juste devant la porte :

« miss Granger »

Elle se retourna vers lui « oui »

« Screugneugneu »

Et s'est les joues endolories d'avoir trop ri qu'elle regagna le bureau de Minerva.

Les jours suivants tout le monde la trouva joyeuse,bizarrement toujours quand le professeur Rogue était tout près.

* * *

Alors comment?

j'aimerais bien avoir des impressions vu que c'est mon premier essai ''d'humour'' ou de ''délire''

merci d'avoir lu 8D

Ò.Ó (c'est severus)


End file.
